The Three siblings: the two groups arc
by FlowerAncientFlower1
Summary: two of three siblings have lost their memories and it is up to the Fairy Tail guild and the Lancers to help the two siblings out. The eldest of them is sent to Fairy Tail and the other is now in Yuya's head, along with Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. Will the siblings recover their memories and powers? first fan fic. lots of pairings. no groups of people together. may have more series in it.
1. prolog

**FAF1:** Hi! My name is FlowerAncientFlower1, but for the sake of the story and to make sure that you don't confuse me with my OC you can call me FAF1.

 **Flower:** Hi! I am FAF1's OC and one of the main characters/narrators of this story. I will be in any sort of fanfic that FAF1 writes as she has a form of herself in the fanfic and that is me!

 **FAF1:** Thank you Flower. and this is my first attempt at making a fanfic so don't blame me on my spelling and grammer on this. (Yuya comes in with Yuto,Yugo,Yuri, and Zarc/Sword) Hey it is the Yu-boys and Sword!

 **Zarc/Sword:** MY NAME IS NOT SWORD! It is ZARC!

 **Flower:** Sword sounds better and we need a name for the dragon that was created the day your world split. That and you now get a back story if you agree to the name Sword.

 **The Yu-boys:** it does sound better than Zarc. And you do share a name with that dragon.

 **Sword:** fine. But I don't have to do the disclaimer. okay?

 **FAF1:** that is fine with me. I have to do it this time anyways.

 **Flower:** so I looked at the script and you may have some of the names wrong for some of the charaters.

 **FAF1:** I blame the yu-gi-oh arc v anime for that, and my memeory. At least I got some of the names right. Unlike him. (Natsu comes in with his whole body on fire.)

 **Natsu:** who said that?!

 **FAF1:** Run! And I don't own yu-gi-oh arc v or fairytail. they belong to their repective owners. (everyone dashes out of the studio except for Natsu)

Once apon a time there were three siblings, each of which controls an aspect of life. The eldest, a girl named Flower, controls the aspect of birth and youth. The middle sibling, a male named Sword, controls the aspects of death and old age. The youngest, named Harp/Dagger, controls the aspect of balance and gender.

Along with these aspects they also controlled the way worlds work, how they delvope their power, and who can travel between worlds.

One day, as Sword was looking at one of the worlds, his dragon came to see what his master was doing. This dragon was called Genisis Omega Dragon, the world dragon. Sword was looking at a girl longingly, wanting to go and tell her his feelings (but can't due to not knowing how to limit his powers to their level). G.O.D., as the dragon was also called, thought that Sword wanted to destroy the world the girl was in. G.O.D. then started to try and destroy that world, but Sword gave up his memories and most of his powers to break up G.O.D. into four new dragons.

These new dragons started to influence Sword, who now went by the name Zarc, into fusing with them and destroying the world. The girl, who Sword/Zarc liked, split up herself, Zarc, the world, and the dragons into four parts to prevent it from happening again.

While all of that was happening, Flower was purifying G.O.D.'s mind and body (the spell did work but it is required that the orginal is purified for it to be complete). Flower felt when the splitting of the worlds happened , but continued to purify G.O.D.. When she was done purifying she sealed everything that she knew except for her name and the name of her brother. Before she even sealed the info she gave the last part of her brother that surived the second time the fused dragon came (best if you know all of the story of the yu-gi-oh arc v anime for it to make sence) a card that allowed him to find her, Sword's memories, and Sword's powers.


	2. Chapter 1

**FAF1:** hi! I am back! And I have everyone from last time with me and Erza also!

 **Erza:** why am I here?

 **Flower:** to keep Natsu from destroying this place again. and we have strawberry cake.

 **Erza:** CAKE!?

 **Yuya:** what is with her and strawberry cake? why is Natsu shaking in the corner? and who is doing the disclamer this time?

 **Natsu:** don't ask, she can easly beat me if she wanted to/angered, and I am doing it this time to make up for destroying the studio last time. and if you value your life don't go near her and her cake, last time someone did that she beat up the whole guild with nothing but a sword.

 **FAF1:** and she has lots of different wepons at her diposal, including axes, hammers, spears, and other stuff as well.

 **Sword and Flower:** can she be here as precausion? she can have as much cake as she wants then.

 **FAF1:** no. because I don't want Macrov to send bills to me, and she is only here with Natsu. if Grey comes in I need to send Natsu and Erza out.

 **Natsu:** what?! but...

 **Flower:** NO! There are now rules in place. one of which is if Natsu is here then Erza is here. I hope that I can tell you the rules while the story is going.

 **Natsu:** FAF1 does not own yu-gi-oh or fairy tail. they belong to their respective owners.

 **FAF1:** Thank You. and sorry about the short chapters in the future.

"people talking"

'Flower thinking'

I felt like something happened to me, as I woke up. I was in a small crater srounded by humans.

'wait humans? am I even human?' my head started hurting as I tried to get up. I saw someone, no a demon, sliding down to get to me.

"Hi, my name is Natsu. What is your name?" the demon said as he smiled.

I looked at him and tried to speak in Demon or any language. "my name is Flower." I said in the human lanuage as I relized that Natsu spoke in that lanuage. then I looked at my self and saw that I was wearing a white dress, no socks or shoes, and my hair was a copper color that was down to my waist.

'what is with him does he know that he is a demon? wait where am I?' I thought as I looked a myself.

"nice to meet you Flower. Do you know how you fell out of the sky?" a talking cat said. I looked at the cat and relized it was an exceed, a blue one to be exact.

"no. I don't. All I can remember is my name and I think it is a name or something else, but the word that I can remember is Sword." I said as I searched my memories.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Happy, the red-haired girl in the armor is Erza, the one that is currently in his underwear is Grey, the blond girl is Lucy, the long white-haired girl is Mira, and the short old man is the master of this guild." Happy quickly said as I looked around the room.

'I guess that they want me to join them and their team. but I don't know with the demon here.'

"Natsu! come here with Flower so we can fix this hole and patch her up!" Erza barked at him.

"YES, MAM!" Natsu said with a fearful tone.

'okay, the demon is afraid of the dragon. but it looks like they don't know what they really are, and they think they are humans!' I thought as Natsu tried to pick me up but could not touch me. Happy had to carry me to the infermery while Natsu got out and figure out why he could not touch me.

once I was in a bed the master asked me, "are you human?"

"I don't know, but can Natsu touch anyone else?" I had decided to to say anything about what I thought unless it is nessicary or if I wanted to.

"yes, why do you ask that?"

"Promise not to tell anyone, including him and Erza?" I asked with a stern face.

he looked around and said, "I promise not to tell anyone, unless it is nessicary."

I looked relived as I said, "Good. Now Natsu is a demon and Erza is a dragon. don't know how I know, but I can tell that they are a demon and a dragon. I also think that I am a goddess that lost her memories."

"WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 2

**FAF1:** hi! I just relised that I forgot to tell you that chapter 1 is in Flower's POV. sorry about that.

 **Flower:** yes, you did forget that. Natsu is now reading the script, and the rest of Fairy Tail is now wondering how you got him to read.

 **FAF1:** it might have something to do with the fact that I made him a demon and he does not know what his powers as a demon are.he just wants to get stronger. (Mavis appears out of nowhere)

 **Mavis:** so that is why. I will use the same trick to get him to read more stuff and get his mind sharper.

 **Sword:** what is so great about that? I read and I was considered to be powerful.

 **FAF1:** you had to read to learn how to do stuff that you like to do, Natsu only knows the bare minnum of reading and writting to do what he likes to do. And HE was raised by a dragon, and learned via Erza not letting him eat, sleep, or do jobs until he got to the level that he is today.

 **Sword:**...RAISED BY A DRAGON! how did he survive Erza's teaching? ... I am going to help him get to the point that he can read hard stuff without needing help on the words. I also think that he is going to love duel monsters. (Sword leaves to find Natsu)

 **Yuya:** who is going with Sword?

 **Flower and FAF1:** what are you guys talking about? is it a rule that you made to make sure that IT does not happen again?

 **Yuya:** yes. and it helps Leo calm down.

 **Flower:** who is doing the disclamer this time?

 **Yuya:** me. FAF1 does not own yu-gi-oh or fairytail. they belong to their respective owners.

 **FAF1:** by the way it is your POV this time Yuya. sorry about the wait.

 **Yuya:** it is okay. I was waiting for this anyways. now on with the story!

"people talking"

'Yuya mind speaking'

*Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Sword mindspeaking*

I saw a girl who was crying about something. she gave me a card, and told me that the card will lead me to Zarc's [AN: until his true name is revealed in the story Sword will be called Zarc] powers, memories, and herself. I did not have the chance to talk to her however because it was a dream.

I woke up and Yuto greeted me as he does every morning for the past year. *morning Yuya.*

'morning Yuto. are the others awake?' I had to ask that to make sure that I am funtioning at full capasity.

*YURI!* Yugo yelled. there was Yugo yelling at Yuri again.

*HAHAHA!* Yuri was laughing again at what ever he had done to Yugo. I gorned. I did not under stand how we could do this stuff after he was gone. But I hated the fact that Yuri liked to prank Yugo every chance that he got, which was not often. so far I was the only one that did not get pranked on by Yuri, which I think come from his respect for me.

I changed into my close and noticed a card that was on my nightstand. the card was blank on one side and had the standard duel monster backing on the other side. that is when I relised that the dream that I had was real. I picked up the card, and it started glowing. I looked at my pendulum and grabbed it, making me feel a surge of power flowing within me.

after I had breakfast I dashed to LDS to talk to Regi and Leo. as I suspected Regi was waiting for me.

"did you have a dream too, Yuya?" he quickly asked.

"yes, but I know that mine was real. so who is going?" I had to ask that question as every time me, Zuzu, or Regi had a dream as most of our dreams come true. I also wanted to make that girl from my dream smile, and figure out Zarc, himself.

"first we need to find Zuzu to make sure that Zarc won't do anything stupid." Leo said as he walked up to us. If there was one thing that we agreed on it was the only ones that Zarc and his parts are afraid of it is Ray and her parts. (let me tell you, it is not because of their skills, it is because of their arm strength with a PAPER FAN)

*those girls are coming with us?!* Yuri exclamed.

*yes, Yuri. they are coming with us.* Yuto sighed.

*yay, we can talk to the girls again!* Yugo said happly.

'Yugo, we see them every day. In fact We talk to them every day!' I had to remind Yugo everyday of that fact, and Yuto had to stop Yuri from taking over our body to duel the girls.

"how do you know the dream was real? It could have been just a dream for all we know." I looked at Leo and pulled out the card that came from the dream and told the two what happened in the dream and in real life.

"*WHAT?!*"

 **FAF1:** thank you for all of your support. I wanted to let you know that I have all the chapters up to ten and I am working on chapter 11 right now. if you have any ideas please let me know in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

**FAF1:** hi! today I am with Flower and whoever else wants to join today.

 **Flower:** so who is doing the disclamer today?

 **FAF1:** anyone but Natsu, me, Sword, and Yuya. (Grey comes in)

 **Grey:** master is making me do it today. It is his way of thanking you for making Natsu read more and for sending Sword to help speed up his reading skills.

 **Flower:** we just told Sword about Natsu's reading skills and what he was raised by.

 **Grey:** so Sword came on his own? and Natsu is learning from him.

 **FAF1:** yup. so has Natsu started learning how to play duel monsters yet? or he is holding back on doing that until he gets to the hard level?

 **Grey:** I think Sword is baiting Natsu with the game to make him learn faster. and Erza is shocked that he is learning faster with Sword than when he did with her. (Happy flies in with Lucy in tow)

 **Lucy:** put me down you dumb cat! and why am I here?!

 **Grey:** Natsu got in trouble again? and he does not want to hurt Lucy? (Mira comes in with a face that says I want to know more)

 **Flower:** when did Mira get here? and what is with that face?!

 **Grey:** I will do the disclamer real fast then start the story. Mira will do anything to get the low down on pairings and couples so the story will prevent the readers from having to deal with too much details from your pairings.

 **Mira:** good Idea. I don't want to make the story a M rating just for what I do.

 **Grey:** FAF1 does not own yu-gi-oh or fairytail. they belong to their respective owners. now on with the story!

"people talking"

'Flower thinking'

"A demon and a dragon are in the guild? how? And why Natsu and Erza?" the master asked worringly.

"yes, and they don't know what they truly are. is it because they never met anyone that knows that side of them?" I said as I thought of many posible cases for this to happen.

meanwhile the master started to shake out of fear. "so what happens if one of them relizes it? or someone tells them?"

I don't know how but I could smell the fear that the master was giving off, and decided to calm him down so that my sences could scan the area."it won't happen, if we take precausions and we make deals with other people."

the master calms down and remembers something. "I just remembered that an empire is going to attack Fiore and our guild. are you willing to help out?" he askes quickly.

I hear him but ignore him for a while as I cast out my sences. 'I sence a dragon! no two dragons out in the distance. along with a person who is cursed as well. Wait! there is one below this building as well. I also sence another dragon on my person.' with that out of the way I decided to answer the question that the master asked. "yes, but can you tell me why you were shaking earlyer?"

"I was fearing all the damages they could cause if they knew what they are." I looked at the master as he said that and saw that the master was stressed.

"I am guessing that they destroy a lot of stuff, and mostly on actident." I said as I rummaged around in my pockets of my dress. I found two cards from the search. one of them had a dragon on it. the other was like the dragon one but was blank where the dragon was.

the master looked at the cards that I brought out, and said, "what are those cards? they look different than what Cana uses."

'one of them is the dragon that I senced earlyer, but the other one I don't know what it does.' that is when Natsu comes bursting in and sniffing the air.

"I smell a dragon nearby, but it seems contained in something." I sweat dropped as Natsu keeps sniffing the air.

"Well, Well, Well. if it isn't the little piro that was raised by Igneel." a male voice said. I looked at the dragon card and saw it glowing.

'it was not glowing earlyer. Oh, no. this can't be good.' and the others looked at me, or to be more specific the dragon card that wasin my hand.

Natsu's eyes lit up and he said, "FIGHT ME!"

 **Mira:** thank you for the infromation. (Mira leaves)

 **FAF1:** oh thank god. she is gone. But I will give her the updated script and the plans for each pairing from now on.

 **Grey:** now you know why she is called the she demon.

 **Lucy:** yes. and I am glad that I am paired with Natsu. And will I be getting a deck?

 **Flower:** I don't know. it is up to FAF1. And she does not like spoilers on her next chapers to be said out loud.

 **FAF1:** I only give spoilers to the charaters that are forceful, like Mira so they protect me when the flamers come. and thanks for all of you help.


	5. Chapter 4

**FAF1:** hi! I am back, with a new chapter. And Sword is back from teaching Natsu to read harder stuff.

 **Sword:** I only came back to hide from Mira, Leo, Shun, and Erza. the first three are for the pairings that you gave Mira, she now ships me and someone else.

 **Flower:** did you look at the script for the prolog? or any of the other chapters?

 **Sword:** okay. so that expalains that. but Leo and Shun are still after me for questioning. and Erza is after me for teaching Natsu and he is learning at a fast pace.

 **Erza (outside the sudio):** COME AND FACE ME SWORD!

 **FAF1:** she is way jelous of you. you are the ONLY one that has not used any harsh methods on Natsu when teaching him. Besides Igneel that is.

 **Sword:** that makes a lot more sence now that you have explained it. and is this place sound proof?

 **Flower:** yes. both to the inside and outside. I have a feeling that the dragon slayers will spend most of their time in here from now on, or at least recuperate for their ears when yelling can be heard from here.

 **Sword:** can a hiding room be made here as well? and Yuri, you are doing the disclamer today.

 **Yuri:** What?! Why?

 **Sword:** Just do it.

 **Yuri:** fine. FAF1 does not own yu-gi-oh or fairytail. they belong to their respective owners.

 **Erza:** (breaks down the door) there you are!

"people talking"

'Yuya mind speaking'

*Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Sword mind speaking*

I am now looking for Zuzu as the other two are not willing to look for her due to her paper fan skills. she did not pick up her duel disk when we called her. thus leading me to look for her to protect her from what ever she was facing.

*I told you that she won't answer if those two called her!* Yuri snapped at me.

'I know Yuri, and please don't come out to ask them to duel you. we need to focus on the dreams as they may give us some clues on Zarc's past.' I snapped back.

"Yuya!" I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Zuzu running up to me. I took notice of her missing duel disk, but decided not to ask about it.

"Zuzu! Where have you been? I was looking for you as you did not answer your disk!" I had to ask her where she was.

"sorry. I did not have time to answer as my adoptive dad was trying to stop Shun from kidnapping me again. I had to escape though the bathroom window for crying out loud. so I don't have it with me at the moment." Zuzu quickly said.

*Shun, why did you try and do this again?* Yuto sighed.

"okay. lets get you to LDS to keep you from being kidnapped again, and to keep you from running away to look at stuff all the time." I said while ignoring Yuto.

"that is not true!" Zuzu yelled at me.

I ignored Zuzu's protest and swiched with Yugo. He was the only one of us that have a duel runner on him most of the time. that and my duel disk actauly becomes Yugo's runner. *hey! give me a warning next time!* Yugo yelled.

'Yugo, just get us to LDS.' I said as I looked around our shared mind space.

*fine. and could you see what is behind the new door for me? thanks!* Yugo said/asked.

the space had six walls, with five out of six having a door on it. the doors differ from one another: mine looked like a regular door but was white with stars of different colors; Yuto's looked futuristic, but he says that is how the doors of his world was like before the invasion; Yugo's also looked futuristic, but was different from Yuto's; Yuri's looked like a regular door but has causion tape on it; the one door that does not have a name plate next to it looks a fairy tale was ingraved into it. the one wall that does not have a door up till now was contantly changing colors. my wall had a symbol above it, as well as Yuto's, Yugo's, and Yuri's, with pink for the main color; Yuto's wall had shade of purple, not too dark and not too light; Yugo's wall had a shade of green on it; Yuri's was a orange color; the plate less wall had a forest design on it with a bit of sky blue above the trees.

I looked at the door that appeared on the sixth wall. It was a regular door with no decorations, and a name plate now apeared next to it. the plate was blank and the wall now was a white color. *I was wondering about it as well.* someone said from behind me.

'Yuto! don't do that.' I said

*sorry. it is just that the door has gotten even Yuri's attention as well. It must be Zarc's room, but he is supposed to be gone now. the name plate does not have a name on it.*

I was not looking forward to dealing with Zarc again after one year, but the dream would help Zarc to become less descructive/mad. I walked up to the door and opened it. in the room there was just a bed with blankets covering it. other than that the room was void of life with the exception of Zarc sleeping on the bed.

I took note of how blank it was. I then decided to talk to Leo about Zarc before he went mad, no before he started hurt anyone. *who am I? what am I? how did I get here? No. Don't. I don't want to! DON'T HURT HER!* Zarc said in his sleep but did not wake up when he yelled.

I was touched. Zarc cared for someone. 'Zarc.' I quietly said.

*Yuya... is Zarc?* Yuto asked.

'asleep. and having a nightmare.' I said as I closed the door quietly.

*Yuya. your up.* Yugo said as I was forced back into our body.

I heard an angry Shun yelling "WHY MUST I DO THIS?"

I looked at everyone then I heard a loud voice. I reconized it as the former champion of my world and not my adoptive dad's. "DUEL ME, YUYA!"

 **FAF1:** Erza is going to do the next disclamer to pay for the mess that she made.

 **Erza:** Sorry, please hit me.

 **Flower:** we are not hitting you! next time think before you act.


	6. Chapter 5

**FAF1:** hi. today I am with Erza and my OC. I also wonder who is going to come from the master is going to send today?

 **Erza:** I told him that he does not need to send anyone this time and next time. Mira told me that she wants to make up the time.

 **Flower:** thank you for telling him that. but I don't think that will keep him from sending anyone next time.

 **Erza:** I told him that I had did a Natsu in my anger. so he knows that I am doing today's. (Sword comes in)

 **Sword:** And Yugo is doing the next one.

 **FAF1:** so that means that me, Sword, Natsu, Yuya, Grey, Yuri, Erza, Yugo, and Mira are the ones that don't have to do disclamers once Mira does it. I am also going to assume that Yuto is going to do it after Mira correct?

 **Sword:** yes.

 **Erza:** I am going to do the disclamer now. FAF1 does not own yu-gi-oh or fairytail. they belong to their respective owners.

"people talking"

'flower thinking'

I had a good sleep. thank Mavis for master Macrov punching Natsu and the dragon card saying no to him. I looked at my guild mark that I got last night. the whole guild did not know yet and they would not be in a partying mood due to the war that looming over them. I got my guild mark on my left arm close to my elbow. it was yellow with an outline of sliver. I don't know why I got the outline in sliver but I love the color yellow.

"good morning Flower." the dragon card said.

"good morning G.O.D." I repiled. I had learned the name of the dragon that resided in the card last night. he even told me what he thought was safe as to what happened to me. I got the guild mark soon after that.

"you can get out of bed now. your powers have healed you while you where asleep." he told me. I had decided to have G.O.D. tell me what I need to know as I had sealed my memories and G.O.D. told me how to unlock them a bit at a time. in fact I recovered the memories of my favorite stuff and what I like to eat while I was sleeping.

"thanks." I said as I changed into fresh closes and I now wore a yellow version the dress that now had shoes and socks. I was pleased with what I could do with my powers and learned that I could make my closes fresher than what they were yesterday.

I walked into the guild hall from the infermery and saw that crater that was there now was gone. even the floor was replaced and the hole in the roof was fixed. I walked up to the bar and ordered my food. I did have to tell her exactly what I wanted for her to cook it properly. I chatted with her while she was cooking. she was not suprised that I had a dragon that Natsu wanted to fight. She told me that Natsu does it to anyone that was powerful or strong.

I grabbed Natsu to keep him from leaving the guild hall with Happy, he was not happy about that. I knew that he was going to fight Zerif, one of the people that was cursed, and told Natsu that he is not going anywhere near Zerif as I had a plan that had a low chance of working if Natsu came before me or came with me. I had gone over this with G.O.D. last night and he agreed that Natsu must stay at the guild hall until me, G.O.D., or Mavis had the chance to talk to Zerif. we made this plan to prevent an all out war from happening.

I then asked Cana to free Mavis from her crystal sleep. of course Macrov disproved of doing that but soon agreed once G.O.D. told him it would help with negotions with Zerif. Mavis had overheard what the plan was and told us that it would not work, I told her that without her it would be lower than if she came. I also told her that if Natsu was going to fight Zerif before or during the plan it would lower the chance it would work.

"I have something important to say to you but it would work even better if Zerif was around to hear this as well. the crystal would just slow me down and I don't want that. and the plan would work better if you were awake as well. you can hug me once I said my part by the way." G.O.D. said

Macrov then led Cana to where Mavis's body was for Cana to free her. then Natsu yelled "Fight me!" at G.O.D. again.

"Natsu, at least allow him to do his job and say his name." Gramps said. I decided to call Macrov, Gramps due the fact that he may be the master but the guild had a lot of masters that were still alive, and most of the members called him Gramps anyways. that and Mavis was the first master of the guild.

most of the guild members started dog piling on top of Natsu to keep him from running off again. by then Mira had gave me my food, which I quickly ate.

by the time I had finnished eating Mavis was now free and G.O.D. had given his name to the whole guild. he had also told me what to do once I was done eating. everyone went outside the guild hall and Natsu looked like he was not happy. I then tossed G.O.D.'s card into an empty space outside the hall.

Everyone then said "WOW."

 **FAF1:** sorry about not uploading it sooner but I was lazy and I live in a hot place in the summer time and I just try to spend most of my time trying to cool down.

 **Flower:** not a fan of the heat are you?

 **FAF1:** no I am not a fan of the heat. in fact I can't stand so much of it I would have to hide my face from any sort of large flame to keep from fainting.

 **Sword:** I don't know what is going to happen next. And I just told Leo about fairytail and he paled fast. then again he may just be worried about Ray having to do the disclamer.

 **FAF1:** Don't worry about him. because she is the one that I paired you with she does not have to do the disclamer.

 **Sword:** I am going to tell Leo that now. (Sword leaves to find Leo)

 **Flower:** just so you know we are calling the fairytail version of Leo, Loke, so we can disingish between the two Leos.


	7. Chapter 6

**FAF1:** hi! it has come to my attention that I should have been posting a bit about powers and upcoming powers.

 **Flower:** how did you know about this?

 **FAF1:** don't ask. anyways the first power that we are going to be talking about is called god's eyes. this power can only be used by gods and people becoming gods. it can be used anywhere but is always active in areas of high magic constration, like earthland. it allows the user to see what type of creature is just by looking at it. when not in a high magic area it can only be used in small bursts and not in rapid seceson.

 **Yugo:** so that means that I get this power?

 **Sword:** yes it does. and please don't use any of your powers against any of your brothers.

 **Flower:** does this mean that you accept that you are a father?

 **Sword:** yes. and this story allows me to have a family and a backstory at the same time.

 **FAF1:** now lets move on. the next power is called god's pressure. it can be used by mostly gods but some mortals can use it if they are really powerful. it can't be used on other users or on strong willed people thus limiting the targets it can be used on.

 **Sword:** you limited it, to make sure that there is almost no trouble with my sons.

 **Flower:** no. it is because there would be a stalemate if two users used it on each other.

 **FAF1:** next is dream walking. it says what it does in the name but can only be used by those who can travel between worlds and those who have a lot time sleeping. objects can be given though the dream but only if the user is strong enough. if the user or target has more than one personalities or people living in them (not paristes or anything not in the mind) then it will take all of them unless the user focuses on only one of them or the users each focus on a different person. it also does not work if the user and/or target are awake.

 **Yugo:** handy if you are captured by the enemy.

 **Flower:** yes it is, and that is how the card was able to get to you guys.

 **FAF1:** the next power is called sencer. it works with those with a specal blood, are gods, or are dragon slayers. though the dragon slayers need help to unlock this power as they were never taught this by the dragons. (Natsu pokes his head in)

 **Natsu:** what do you mean by that?

 **Flower:** leave now. and it does not consern you. (Natsu leaves)

 **FAF1:** it is a supporting power like god's eyes and dream walking, it does not work well in side of combat. and most dragons do not know of this power so there is not a lot of people that know about this power.

 **Flower:** so that is why naturals, those who have used it secne birth, sencers are rare in fact rarer than sencers themsleves.

 **FAF1:** the next power is called world gate. this is the only power that can be duplicated by technology. this power is granted to a few dragons, some gods, and a few other beings as well. this power allows the user and what ever the user is touching minus the ground and air. gates can be large or small, natural or artifical, and personal or looks like a swirling blue oval.

 **Sword:** how many people know of this?

 **Flower:** a lot of people in the pendulum, xyz, snycro, and fusion words as there was that incident that happened. and a few of the members of fairytail.

 **FAF1:** this next power is called spirit sight. it allows the user to see spirits that come from different worlds, such as duel monster spirits and energy beings that don't have a human form to take. it is granted to those that are powerful or are around energy beings all the time. most of the time it is granted to natural world travelers like the barians and gods as both are energy beings, even though barians don't take energy forms very often and gods are mostly energy that is in one place. even so half beings that have more than one race can use it, like Yuma.

 **Flower:** most often it is granted to people than being a natural. and it is not very clear how this power came about or how people started to use it. even so these people that use this are rare to the point that it is not named in many worlds or does not exist in that world.

 **Sword:** so the lucky few that use it can talk to just about anyone. and Yuma is going to be in this story?

 **Flower:** yes due to the fact that we know that Kite is in yu-gi-oh arc v series. and some charaters from other yu-gi-oh series will be coming as some of their friends are in the arc v series.

 **FAF1:** this last one is called god's voice. it allows the user to change the language of what they are speaking to a different one or how pure it sounds to others. the first half is what allows the user to learn a new language instantly and use it instantly as well. the purity thing is only for gods and those who are becoming gods. other than that part a lot of people can use god's voice.

 **Flower:** it is very useful if you are a world traveler or someone that is becoming a translator.

 **FAF1:** yes and sorry about any spoilers that me and Flower may have given, but it is the best way for us to describe the powers. anyways Yugo?

 **Yugo:** FAF1 does not own yu-gi-oh or fairytail. they belong to their respective owners.

 **FAF1:** thanks and sorry that I did not update this sooner. my laptop went a bit wonky and I could not asess any of my chapters and the orginial of this chapter had to be deleated and redone. so some of the powers may act differently from the story itself. and I will not be using the newest play mat style, as it ruins a lot of play styles that is used in the animes.

"people talking"

'Yuya mind speaking'

*Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Sword mind speaking*

quotes

the duel was short but I held on to my tital of the champion of this world. to be honest I had beaten him when I did not know that there where other worlds, or that I was a fragment of Zarc. I also held onto my other championship of sncyro world.

while I was dueling I noticed that Leo was looking at me the whole time that I was dueling. I knew what he was going to ask me as I used Odd Eyes and no other dragon. 'Yuto. has Zarc awakened yet? I think Leo wants to know.'

*no, he seems to be locked in a nightmare. he does keep yelling don't hurt her.* Yuto said.

*must we keep an eye on him? I mean if we did not have to do it.* Yugo complained.

*yes! do you want to have him destroy every type of dueling? and if we did not have to do it I would still do it no matter what.* Yuri yelled at Yugo.

Leo walked up to me while I was talking to the others in my head. he was not in a good mood as I almost hestiated to summon one of the dragons during the duel. "Yuya, have you seen Zarc in your mind space?"

I sighed. "yes, but he is not even awake. he seems to be locked in a nightmare that is really bad, as he can't get out of it. and did you know that he talks in his sleep. he keeps yelling don't touch her by the way." I quickly say to stop Leo from interupting me.

Leo looked supprised. I waved my hand in front of his face and Leo did not respond from the waving. I did not know what to do as I just told him what he wanted to know. then I realized that he was processing what I had said about Zarc.

Zuzu walked up to me. "Yuya, how did you get to your mind space? I don't know how to/ maybe forgot how to do it with all that goes in my life." I sighed and knew what she was talking about with the life part as I had to help her with what happens.

"just allow one of the others to take over your body, it works every time for me. and you might want to switch with Ruri to make Shun happy for a while." I say as I look at Shun getting very angry at Sora (to be truthful Sora can make me, Yuto, Shun, and a few others angry, with others saying that he is cute. he even took advantage of his cuteness a few times at my house, often leading me to go hungry some days.) Zuzu looked at Shun and Sora also and sweat dropped at what the two where doing. she sighed and switched with Ruri, who called to Shun, and got hugged by him and glared at Sora for making her brother angry.

Leo snapped out of it once Ruri started to glare at Sora, feeling the intent of her even though he is not the one that the glare was being aimed at. he backed up from the two siblings not wanting to get in the way of their anger. he then decided to talk to me as a way to distract us. "so, Yuya. how come Zarc is sleeping? he should be awake every now and then because of the nightmares."

"it seems that he is not whole at the moment, as his room only had his bed and him in it. Reia must still have most of him locked or trapped in her body. also I hope to get some information on Zarc to keep him from taking me over again. it might allow me to understand him a bit more also." I respond. I did realize what I had said after I said it.

Leo thought about it and decided to help me out with the info part of it. "well he does have amnesia. so he does not know his birth name, or anything about his childhood. he tended to talk to his cards a lot before the world split."

I blinked at what Leo said. I said, "so what you are saying is that Zarc is not his real name? and he does not have any memories besides what he did after he woke up all those years ago?"

"Basicly yes." Leo said.

*that explains a lot on why he went mad. he did not know any better.* Yuto stated.

I sighed. "did you ever think about that might have to do with Zarc, or whatever his birth name is, going mad?" I asked Leo.

Leo thought about that and then slapped his face. I then knew that I was right as he had never thought about it. everyone looked at Leo and then Ruri's eyes widen as she realizes why Zarc went mad. Ruri got out of Shun's arms and then switched with Ray. Ray tells everyone that Zarc had amnesia and that he stills has a bit of it keeping most of his memories at bay.

Everyone that does not know much but knows that Zarc went mad says at the same time "WOW."


	8. Chapter 7

**FAF1:** hi. I am back. sorry about not updating sooner. a lot was going on and I did not feel like working on the story very much, that and my broadband was going on and off on Friday with it not going to turn on again in the end. so the only backup places that I can update the story are the library and Starbucks until the day the at&t guy comes. Also a big shout out to tmurry345 for telling me about the switching part.

 **Flower:** yes. whenever ether the boys' or the girls' switch they do change clothes and the clothes that they wear are always clean. so don't worry about any of the clothes that the charaters wear.

 **Mira:** must be hard for you to relax now. and what is the power this time?

 **FAF1:** thanks for reminding me. the power that we are going to be talking about today is called demon magic. demon magic is a type of magic that only demons can use. that is because this magic can only be done if the user can use both curses and magic. Natsu will be the one to discover, name, and mostly use it as he is trying to keep the demon part of him happy while still using his magic. (Natsu pokes his head in)

 **Natsu:** Really? I get to discover a type of magic, name it, and use it?

 **Mira:** yes. and since you are a demon you get to use curses as well. (Zerif pokes his head in) Hi Zerif. what are you doing here? I have not seen you at the studio or meeting with the other group at all.

 **Zerif:** Natsu you also get to use all of Tartorous' curses therefor have a lot of attacks to use in the way of curses. and I am going to question the author about the pairings. that and I am not willing to meet with the other group out of fear of killing them. (Sword comes in with the yu-gi-oh group)

 **Sword:** too bad you have to. I was wondering when you were going to come here, and by the way we can't kill anyone here. trust me, Yuri tried and failed several times to kill Yugo, Serina, Ray, and the author several times. just because Yugo is annoying, he does not want to be paired with Serina, he wants me to go on a rampage again, and the author for doing the pairings. (everyone looks at Yuri and Sword)

 **Zerif:** someone should have told me that! now I can be with Natsu, Mavis, and anyone that I what to without the stupid curse killing everyone! and Sword how come you went on a rampage?

 **Flower:** we made this place to be a no kill zone so that you, Mavis, Vector, and apartly Yuri won't kill anyone. and if anyone asks about Vector's past please note that he will kill you if you bully Yuma, challenges him, gets on his bad side, or your race/name some how ends up on the Barians' to kill list. that and he killed his own kingdom, Nash's kingdom, Nash's sister twice, and several of the Barian Emperers just because he was paraiod, he wanted some fun, Nash annoyed him too much, and for power. (everyone pales from the list that Vector done)

 **Vector from somewhere in the group:** aww. I wanted to tell you guys that. no matter, I am off to kill a race that has ended up on that list, and can that race be killed in the studio?

 **FAF1:** yes, they can. now please leave to kill them. (Vector leaves the room) after another fairytail member He is next, agreed.

 **Everyone in the room:** AGREED.

 **Mira:** I will tell the guild about the no kill zone. and FAF1 does not own yu-gi-oh and fairytail. they belong to their respective owners.

"people talking"

'Flower thinking'

G.O.D looks like he does on the card. [AN: there will be no desribtion of the card image, if you want to see an image of the dragon see the yu-gi-oh arc v manga] Mavis and the rest of the guild look at him in shock. Natsu for once was actually quiet and looking amazed. G.O.D. tells everyone that this is his true form and that we should be going.

Me and Mavis get on his back quickly to not get him angry. we both, somehow for me but not for Mavis, know that an angry dragon is a dangerous dragon. G.O.D. waits a bit for us to grab on to something on him. then he takes off and hovers for a bit.

G.O.D. zooms off. 'too fast!' was the only thing I could think for a bit as I had rarely traveled fast. I looked at Mavis and saw that she never traveled fast as well and was holding on to him for dear life. I felt some thing when I saw this and I thought 'wait? life? I feel something strange coming from my body, but I don't know what it is.'

soon we landed and Zerif, a high ranking looking man, and a small army was looking at the three of us. Mavis got off first and promptly fell down on the ground to recover from the speed. I got off and covered Mavis at once, as she had used an islusion to cover herself up but dropped it to recover from the speed. G.O.D. looked at Mavis and said "I went too fast didn't I? next time someone gets on I will make sure that I will go fast as the person can handle. and Mavis I am sorry that I went too fast for you." Mavis gronded and did not say a thing.

Zerif now looked at G.O.D. then Mavis and me. he then said while panicing a bit "what is going on? I thought that there were only two dragons left, not counting the slayers of course. and why, no how is Mavis here?"

G.O.D. snapped at Zerif to calm him down a bit. "Calm Down, you stupid cursed human! I am G.O.D., the first dragon, the oldest of the world dragons, proceter of Sword, and the tempary proceter of Flower. and Flower here is not able to be killed by both of your curses, as she is a goddess. in fact she made a deal with Sword to make sure that you, Zerif, would not be alone all the time. oh and Ankersherm is actually Sword and Flower. so if you would be so kind as to make a deal with my charge, it would be greatly appresiated."

everyone stairs at G.O.D. again and Zerif almost faints from shock. I broke the silence "I am a part of that person/god that you spoke of G.O.D.?"

he looked at me and jugeding from his eyes decided to tell the truth on Ankersherm. "no. Ankersherm is actually two siblings. that is why you could make a deal with Sword, as you are one of them."

Zerif then tells the high ranking looking man to call the 12 Spargans. the man complies by taking out an orb and talking to it. Mavis now recovered and having her modisty covered by what I gave her and is now stairing at me and G.O.D. I ask Zerif about Ankersherm but all I get is "not now, I am trying to contact 11 others."

the next thing that I know I fainted and everyone yells at the same time, "FLOWER!"

 **FAF1:** sorry. the thing about the delay is partly true, but I have been very lazy about typing this and only finished it when I was told that I needed to update sooner or later. thanks for all of your support. big shout out to tmurray345 and Skortum for all of your help.


	9. Chapter 8

**FAF1:** hi. the power I am going to be talking about today is called aspects. this power is only avable to gods and people that are going to be gods. depending on what the aspect of each god is, it has different powers, but it allows the god to not die from curses, magic (execpt for god slaying magic) , illness (most of them), cuts, and natural causes.

 **Flower:** so gods are basicly immune to everything but god slaying magic, and a few deadly diseases? have you told Leo that yet? or Sword, Ray, Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, Yuya, their girls, everyone?

 **FAF1:** yes to the first one, no to the last few. but aspects in this story are birth, youth, death, old age, balance, gender, worlds, destruction, restrotation, pendulum, fusion, syncro, XYZ, dragon, and what ever fits in the story.

 **Sword:** so I get death, old age, destruction, and what the Yu-boys get. the ones that come from me that is. and I am going to tell Leo about this, because of what you have planned for Ray. that and Vector is going to come in here soon, so I am not going to comment on this until Vector has done that.

 **Yuto:** FAF1 does not own Fairy tail or Yugioh. they belong to their respective owners. if she did own the both of them, lets just say a lot of stuff would change to meet her vision, mainly lots of pairings.

 **FAF1:** lets just say I want people to get paired up if the fan base have a good reason to pair them up. that and a angry Mira is a dangerous Mira along with an cocky Mira, a shipping Mira, and a procetive Mira. and sorry about the quotes two chapters ago, the quote that I was using was don't touch her. I will try to make sure that the quotes are there next time.

 **Flower:** I agree on that.

"people talking"

'Yuya mindspeaking'

*Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Sword mindspeaking*

$quote$

 _charaters can't hear this_

I was looking at Reia and she {AN: yes, I made Reia a girl, but this story takes place a year after arc-v ends so don't flame me for it) looked up at me with cold eyes. eyes that know what I want to do. I spoke in a calm even tone to try and get my message across "Reia, I know what you are trying to do. but can you please stop?"

Reia looked defiant and did not stop holding onto Zarc's parts that she held within her, I knew because I had asked Yuto to tell me when Zarc was waking up. I sighed and thought about what may make her let go. there was asking nicely, but I did that, there was bribing, no way she was going to be bribed with what she knew, next was guilt tripping, next to last resort for me, then there was asking Leo to help, the last resort that I was willing to use. so guilt tripping it was.

"Reia, Zarc only has bad memories and a few good ones. he forgot everything about himself two years prior to the world split. I want to help him recover the memories that he lost and make new good ones as well. that way he won't take me over and try to destroy everything. also did you know that he talks in his sleep? he keeps saying $who am I? what am I? how did I get here? No. Don't. I don't want to! DON'T HURT HER!$ while he is sleeping. I know that you have most of him locked up, but I think instead of locking him up we should help him recover his memories would be better for all of us. you can smile, Leo can get over his grief, I will have someone else to keep an eye on Yuri, the girls will have someone else to talk to. so can you please stop?" Yuya said.

Reia looked at Yuya with a curous gaze, and Yuya waited for Yuto to talk to him. a few minutes past and then Yuya sighed. he walked to the door to get Leo, but the door opened and Leo came in. Yuya looked at Leo and Reia looked at Yuya. Leo walked up to Yuya and asked how it was going. Yuya told him what he talked about with Reia and Leo looked at Reia. Reia then looked at Leo and then smiled. 'it must be Leo's eyes' Yuya thought.

*Zarc is waking up!* Yuto yelled. I look at Leo and he nodded for me check on Zarc, while he walked up to Reia.

I close my eyes and focus on the mind space. everyone is here and Zarc's door was open. I walked up to the door and saw that he was indeed waking up. then he stirred, and sat up. *what? where am I? ugh! what happened to me?* he grasped his head when he said $ugh!$.

I walked into the door and said 'hey.' Zarc nearly jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to face me. he was shaking, his arm was raised, and got in a position that Reia got in when she was still a boy and got scared.

*w..who are y...you?* he said.

'my name is Yuya. don't you remember me?" I said, while making sure that none of the others could see Zarc's shaking form. I knew Yuri would tease him, Yugo would yell at him, Yuto would tell him that showing that you were scared was a weakness that could get you killed.

*huh?* he looks at me and then looks at his room. he then moves to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. *I... UGH!* he grasped his head again.

I quickly move over to Zarc.'are you okay?'

he was shaking and panting at the same time.*I... don't know. I just...I just...* then his eyes widen and beathing steadies. I knew that he had regained his memories from before the split, from what he said after his eyes widen. *NO! I could not have done that! I feel like I want to protect someone or something. but I can't remember who or what I want to protect.* the last part shocked me. he wanted to protect, but he could not remember anything about it.

I quickly decided to calm him down, lest he take over. 'It's okay! how about you tell me what you do remember later, that way you can sort them out. but what do you remember about me, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri? that way we know what to call you as we know what happened two years before the world split. okay?' while I was talking they came in and gathered around Zarc.

Zarc looked at all of us and sighed. *you four were the four parts of me. but now I can see that you are now my sons that were created from those parts. I can't believe that I tried to take the four of you over. I promise I won't do it without all of your consents.* he looked down most of the time as he did not think that they would trust him.

the four of them looked at him in supprise. they did not think that they would have a father, as they were parts of one person. Yuya thought about it and realized that Zarc was right they were now actual beings now. Yuya quickly gathered the four of them and told them that they were actual beings now, and that Zarc, in some way, was their father. Yuya then told Zarc 'good. because we only have my body to work with. and I accept you as my father, but not as my dad. that way I know who is who.'

Zarc looked at me and the others. *I messed up, big time, didn't I?* realizing that he somehow made life worse for me and the others.

*what are you talking about? I did a lot of things that were terrible. and I still do them!* Yuri yelled. the rest of us sigh, while Zarc looks confused.

*I can't believe that Yuya was able to get you to calm down so fast!* Yugo says. we all sweat dropped at what he said.

then Yuto decided to make use of Yugo's blunder to defuse a situation that would happen if Yuri snapped at him. *Yugo, his dreams may have had an affect on him, so be nice!* Yugo, Yuri, and Zarc look at him like it was sorta true (which was true as Zarc looked at Yuto).

I quickly left the mind space to allow the four of them to get to know each other. I was met with Reia looking at me, and Leo was holding her and getting a bottle of milk ready to eat. Reia shifted and Leo noticed me. "well?"

"Zarc, no what ever his birth name is, now won't take over without mine and the other's consent. he also seems shaken. he ... also called... the four of us his sons. he won't go mad anymore, at least I think so." I said as I walked around to get some feeling in my legs back.

*Yuya, where did you go?* Zarc said with a panic in his voice.

'right now I am in control of our body, so it will be a while before I can come back.' I told him.

Leo looks at me and giving the bottle of milk to Reia, who takes it and places it in her mouth, says "you can stay in here for a while until we call for you. I know that he would get woried if you stay away for too long." he then walks to the door with Reia still in his arms.

I quickly told him "thanks, but I am going to sit down so my legs don't ache when I get back." as I walked up to a wall.

"I'll have you moved to a room with... less baby stuff. don't worry about your body for a while, right now he needs you right now." Leo said as he walks out.

"okay! THANKS!" I say as I lean on the wall behind me. I then close my eyes again to go to the space.

when I got there I see that Zarc has gotten out of his room and is now looking at the shared space. when he sees me, he runs up and hugs me. *Yuya! who where you talking to while you were gone?*

I decide to just tell the truth as he may have been lied to and been tricked by people. 'I was talking to Leo Akaba about you and the pain that sometimes happen when all of us are together. the pain is in our legs as we mostly stand up for it.' I say as I push him off, making a note to tell him where I am going next time.

Zarc starts shaking and says *Leo Akaba?* with a slight hint of anger and confusion in his voice.

I felt his anger coming off of him in waves and he wanted to be more confused than angry as he had it in his voice. I quickly decided to tell what Leo thought about Zarc right now. 'yes, but he felt that you would get worried about me so he allowed me to come back just to keep you calm.' I quickly say.

all of them look at each other but Zarc. *calm? I don't know. I just felt a surge of anger at that name, but...* he looked confused. the others look at him now knowing that we had to be careful about what we said from now on. then Zarc's eyes widen and we knew that he remembered what he did and why he went mad. he starts shaking again. *Yuya, can... I hug... you? I... I don't...*he looks at me with pleading eyes.

'sure, and I know that you lost your memories of your childhood. so I am willing to give you a copy of mine to help ease your pain if you want.' Zarc hugs me and cries as he realizes that there are people out there who care for him. the others see that Zarc is not at all heartless as they think he was.

*mine too!* Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri say.

his eyes widen and says * thank you! I want to have some form of childhood even if it is fake.*

'*your welcome.*' the four of us say. we then prepare to cast a spell (we had some help on that part as the fairy-like door leads to the place where our dragons live) and cast it. I don't know how we actually did it but after it was cast I heard a voice that said "please remember." all of us, minus Zarc, woke up to crying. (yes, we pasted out. it was our first time doing a spell so we had to have pasted out.) I looked around and saw that he was crying.

*that voice...it is familiar to me. but how?!* he said as he held his head.

I looked behind Zarc and saw the girl, the same girl that gave me the card. " _Sword,_ please remember your true name. the name that holds the key to your powers." I could not hear the name that she said, and from the looks of it the others couldn't hear it too. I then realized that she had said his true name but we could not hear it because he did not remember it nor allowed it to be processed by his mind.

*WHERE ARE YOU?!* Zarc yelled.

he was getting more confused by the second. 'Father, please calm down! just do what she says! she just wants to help!' I yell to snap him out of his confusion. he snaps out and looks behind him, seeing the girl.

"Yuya... please help my younger brother. try searching for something with a blade, it might help." she said as she started to fade.

'*WAIT!*' all of us said as a bright light came. but it was too late for us to do anything, she was gone and I was in our body.

*Yuya... can we find my name? I...I want to be called by that name, not Zarc, my true name.* my father says.

I knew that he would be happier with that name and focus the blame on someone else. 'sure'

I looked around the room that I was in. I saw that Leo had kept his word and I was on a sofa in different room than the one that I was in. Then I heard a voice coming from the door. "Yuya, are you back yet?" it was Zuzu.

*who is that, Yuya?* my father asked.

I decided to answer both at the same time. "Yes, I am back Zuzu."

She comes in and is pushing a cart with trays of food on it. I quickly made a plan to help my father find his name. I also made a quick mask of emotions to mask my goal."oh, is it lunch time already?"

she pushed the cart in front of me and said, "yes, and your mom noticed that you eat more than usual. and Sora thought that Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and him would like to eat their own food every now and then. that and you are now eating for five people."

I looked at her and mentaly faceplamed. "so that is why I am hungery. I am eating for myself, my brothers, and my father. don't ask why, but he does not want to be called Zarc anymore."

*I am hungery. And I know for a fact that my name is not Knife as I never felt anything when I learned that word.* said guess who.

I quickly ate my portion and swiched with Yuri. all of his cards are plant based, not stuff that has a blade. of course Yuri had to say, *hey!*

'just go with it. but can you eat slowly as Yugo will eat fast.' I said to Yuri. I guess that most of my thoughts aren't private when in control.

*okay. that is a good point.* he said.

I looked at my deck while my brothers looked at their own decks and father was looking for his true deck, not the one that he used when he was merged with the dragon. every card that had the name of a blade in it we made several piles, one for each person. once that was done we gave each stack to father, who looked at each one, and when ever he pause for too long we took the card and made more stacks. once father looked at every card, we looked at them and found that all of them had the word Sword in it.

~an hour later~

we had just finished eating and I told Zuzu, father's name. she asked if she could talk to Sword and I swiched him. she greeted him by his name (he had not heard his name yet [AN: I know. they should have told Sword his name right before Zuzu said it]) and the next thing that I knew father fainted.

'*"SWORD!"*'


	10. Chapter 9

**FAF1:** hi! last time it took a while for me to update because: a) I forgot about it, b) college started up (yes I am a college student), c) I was reading fanfic instead of typing. and yes I am not dead. now every other week on Fridays I am forced to get out of the house.

 **Flower:** how does it explain chapters 12-17?

 **FAF1:** I don't want to bring my computer there, so I write a lot on Tuesdays and Thursdays. now can we show the power of the day?

 **Flower:** fine. but you need to have more chapters on the fairytail part later.

 **FAF1:** that was going to happen anyways. so today's power of the day is a continuation of last time's power. there is a least one thing that I forgot and that is the creation of objects such as paper, dolls, pens, ect. this power is given to all gods, no matter their rank or their parents.

 **Flower:** who is doing it today? (Laxus comes in) oh one of the dragon slayers. 2nd gen huh?

 **Laxus:** yes, I am considered a 2nd genration dragon slayer. now FAF1 does not own Fairytail or yugioh . they belong to their respective owners. now I am going to tell Gramps that I did it. (he leaves)

 **FAF1:** that was unexpected. but never the less here is the story.

"people speaking"

'Flower's thoughts'

~time skip~

I woke up in a tent. I looked around and sighed. someone must have picked me up while they were setting up camp and put me in one of their tents. I was still wearing the closes that I was wearing before I fainted. I noticed that I was on a bed and there was a nightstand next to it. 'how did they get a bed and a nightstand? unless one of them has a massive requip space they can't carry these for most of the day.' I noticed that G.O.D. was back in his card form and on the nightstand.

"good, you are awake." G.O.D. said. I took note of what his card did when he was talking, aka glowing when speaking.

"G.O.D., I don't remember anything that you said right before I fainted. It must be tied to something or someone." I said, knowing part of my condition via guesswork and asking about my past.

suddenly I heard yelling and looked at the door to the outside. then I saw Natsu coming in, and boy did he look angry. "WHY? Why?" he then noticed that he was in my tent. "Oh!" he then looked around and saw me. "Flower, am I a demon?"

I was shocked and then I saw that he had a look of desparation in his eyes. then Gramps came in and immeditly said "it is close to lunchtime." he then saw Natsu. "Natsu, can you tell me who told you were a demon?"

Natsu looked downwards. "Zerif, and he also told me that I was his younger brother as well. but how is that possible?"

G.O.D. spoke up right then. "well both parts are true." Natsu and Gramps looked at him. "as I saw you, Natsu, dieing as a human baby, being revied as a demon, time traveling via the Eclipce Gate, and I also know why your brother/creator is cursed."

'G.O.D. how old are you?' I thought, as Gramps and Natsu looked at him. then Mavis came in with a tray of food in her hands. I took a look at the food and saw that it was food that I wanted to eat for lunch. G.O.D. then told me, Natsu, and Gramps that he had talked to Zerif and Mavis about what foods I eat and what foods that I do not eat

Mavis said "Flower, Zerif and I are going to make a deal with one another. so we were hoping that you would over see it?"

I knew that it would help Fairy Tail, Zerif's empire, and my family if I over saw the deal. "It would be my pleasure." G.O.D. looked at me from inside the card and knew that if/when my brother needed a place to hide for a while that the deal that I helped make would come in handy.

Gramps quickly left along with Natsu (Natsu had to be carried out). Zerif came in soon after the two left, and the three of us decided to include my side as well (because the info about the gods, other worlds, and other races was what Zerif wanted, and I was a Fairy Tail member). the details of the deal is as follows: Zerif would not attack Fairy Tail, help me search for Sword's (I only remember the fact that Sword is someone important to me) powers/memories, and become one of my protectors; Mavis would also help with the search, and be one of my protectors, plus being Zerif's future wife (the two of them are in love with each other); I got the better end of the deal (as the other two don't want to make me, my brother (when he gets here), and G.O.D. angry, sad (if me or my brother get sad the others get angry), or pissed off) as I got two protectors, two groups (Fairy Tail because I am a member, Zerif's empire because he is the king) helping my search, and all I have to do is help both Zerif and Mavis from falling into the curse too much (and to prevent a lot of deaths from happening).

~Later~

I was going to ask G.O.D. about his/her/it's (the voice sounds male, but I seem to know that if you have a deep voice when you are big anything you can hide your true gender [AN:sorry about not putting that note up sooner] ) age when he (I am going to call G.O.D. a he to save conufusion) said, "By the way I was born a few decades after time got started. I was told this by my master's mother by the way. and she was born a few years after time got started, but she does not know how she knew that."

Zerif, Mavis, me and Gramps looked at him and Zerif said, "by any chance are you immortal?"

"depends on what your definition of immortal is" G.O.D. replied.

"well my definition is to live a long life, can't be easly killed, and resistant to injurys." Zerif said.

G.O.D. was silent for a while, thinking. then he said, "good, that is exactly what an immortal truely is. by the way can you please tell Natsu that I am not willing to fight him, how old I am, and that he and the other dragon slayers are techicly phsedo immortals as he and the others do not meet the first criertia for being an immortal." the rest of us looked at him and all thought 'good point on the last part.'

"WHAT?!" a loud female yelled. we all looked at each other and then looked out of the tent. Erza was there looking at another woman that looked like her with anger in her eyes.

'what is going on? that woman looks like a human, but is actually a dragon. does she know what she is?' I thought.

"Irene!? what are you doing?!" Zerif yelled.

"I was just talking to my daughter, Lord Zerif." Irene said with a small frown on her face.

'HER DAUGHTER!?' all of us minus G.O.D. thought. "Good Grief, the mother/creator of enchanting and dragon slaying magic is here." G.O.D. said with a groan. everyone's eyes widen except for Irene.

"where is that voice coming from? as they are right in both cases." Irene said as she looked around.

G.O.D. answered for me and the others. "From one dragon to another, just don't make me or my masters angry, as another place did that and they are now dealing with the aftermath." he said as I took his card out of my pocket (I had placed him in there when I got up). I quickly tossed him to Irene as he got himself into this mess and I did not want to have to deal with two dragons, in this case three, when they are talking.

 **FAF1:** done. sorry I did not get this done sooner. I had a lot of stuff going on.

 **Flower:** you just said that before the chapter started.

 **FAF1:** I know. anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS! and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	11. Chapter 10

**FAF1:** hi! FAF1 here! today we are going to have Vector doing the disclamer. (Vector is pushed in). here he is now!

 **Vector:** hey! I don't want to do it!

 **Flower:** too bad. you should have read the notice on your door.

 **Vector:** I get a lot of notices on my door. I burn them. (grins a insane smile)

 **FAF1:** note to self, send a message to Vector next time. anyways, today's power is a useful power that is going to be in all of my stories. here is the thing, Erza uses it. yup, today's power is requip! (Erza pops in)

 **Erza:** can I talk about this?

 **Flower and FAF1:** sure!

 **Erza:** requip is where you have a pocket space that only you can access. I can use it in a fight, for daily use, and everywhere in between. the only way for anyone else to access it is if you are gone and you give your child, no one else, access by giving them a small portion of your magic. this way you can leave a legacy to your kid. requip is also called storage in some worlds.

 **Vector:** that sounds handy! Hey, can I learn requip from you Erza?

 **Erza, Flower, and FAF1:** NO!

 **Vector:** darn. oh well I will find a book about requip then. (about to leave the room, but gets yanked back)

 **FAF1:** do the disclamer first, then you can leave. (motions Erza to get the books Vector is going to look for, Erza leaves to get the books and hide them)

 **Vector:** fine. FAF1 does not own yugioh arc v or fairytail. they belong to their respective owners. now can I go?

 **FAF1:** sure. (vector leaves to find the books) lets start the story.

"people talking"

'Yuya mindspeaking'

*Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Sword mindspeaking*

~timeskip~

written/typed

Me and Sword swiched and everyone traded phone numbers with me as I was the only one that could tell them that Sword was awake. but right before I left I gave Leo the card that the girl from the dream gave me. he had asked to make copies of the card to give to everyone and me and my brothers agreed, as it would make finding father's memories easeyer.

~later~

I had just asked our adoptive parents if Sword could have our family name, for now, as he did not have one. they did agree because he _did_ make me and my brothers, thus family, even if he does not remember his true last name and family. before I had asked that question I told them about what Sword used to go by, what he sorta did (mostly Ray [AN: he was not in control when the worlds split but it was him that was split up thus the yu-boys father] ), and what his relationship is with me and my brothers.

I walk up to my room (also known as Yuto's/Yugo's/Yuri's room) and start getting ready for school tomarow. I start thinking of the school program that I am in. the program is for world walkers/lancers that missed school during the dimentional war. so me, my brothers, Zuzu, her sisters, and a few others [AN: not going to name them] go to the program everyday, with me and Zuzu staying more time in the program than outside it as we have to swich with our counterparts/siblings.

Yugo only takes courses that are not related to dueling or maintaining a duel runner (aka. he takes very few math classes and a lot of english classes [AN: I saw how bad his hand writting is, not a good shight.] ). Yuto takes a few classes on maintaining a duel runner with his regular classes, just to make Yugo happy (and to have Yugo agree to turtoring if he falls behind in english [AN: english is a class where you learn to read, write, and understand what you read as there are several mentions of america in the dub], which he does for every class).Yuri takes any type of couses but biology and anything that has to do with plants, the biology because we don't need him to start killing people, the plant thing is because he forces us to go help take care of plants in the garden (who knew that he was so good at taking care of the dangerous plants). I take courses that help me with any subject but physics, even I didn't know that I was super smart in that area.

Zuzu takes the same courses as me minus taking care of any plants (mostly flowers). Chelise [AN: if I get a name wrong please review so I can change it before it is too late] takes the same courses as Yugo, but with less english than him and better grades. Rin takes a few courses just to keep Zuzu from wacking her (in the mindscape no less). Serina takes the same courses as Yuri, but takes biology instead of geology.

I then let think about the You Show Duel School and it's branches. one branch in each world, and LDS also has a branch in each world as well. to tell you the truth the two schools have merged as we did not have the money to stay open in all four worlds and LDS needed to expand on their courses anyways. so during the merge LDS decided that I was to be the teacher of the advanced class, my students would teach the basic classes, and entertainment dueling would be a requirement to graduate. (entertainment dueling takes a lot of different styles and each is unque to each person) my students is all of the lancers, even Declan is in it.

Duel Academy is also a branch of LDS and a proper school, in terms of bording schools, and has volenter work as a requirement to graduate/stay. the Xyz world is now rebuilt and thirving a year after the war, some parts are still being rebuilt; the sincro world does not have class divisions any more, and there are now schools for everyone no matter how rich or poor they are; and the fusion world is now busseling with people, Duel Academy had made a lot of people afraid to go outside most of the time, and more schools had reopened/opened now.

I decide to head to bed early to ease my stress and prepare for a hard day tomarow. when I fell asleep I saw a dragon. I looked around and saw that my brothers and father are with me, along with the fact that we were floating in a weird space with the dragon in front of us.

"welcome master and his sons." the dragon said.

'*MASTER!?*' me and my brothers said.

*I...I...I don...don't remember you. who are you?* Sword said.

"sorry. I forgot that you lost your memories. My name is G.O.D. [AN: still using the intiatls]. I was your protector back when you were a god. granted you had your memories and powers back then, and we lived on a floating island that was hovering all of the worlds back then. so no harm really ever came to you." the dragon explained.

'hang on, father is a god!?' I said.

"yes, that is correct. it also means that the four of you are also gods. that is how you can cause shock waves that come from your cards." G.O.D. replied.

*do you have a card that we can talk though?* Sword asked.

"yes, but it is with your big sister that is on a different world called earthland [AN: no, I am not doing the fairytail intro]." he said. "oh, before I forget the four of you say your main summoning method and your powers will awaken. and you must do it here, so that you can train a bit in them."

all of us looked at G.O.D.. our father continued to look at him, while the rest of us looked at each other and said 'pendulum' *Xyz* *sincro* *fusion*. with those words all four of us felt a pain that nearly made us pass out, we would find out later that our bodies/body had changed to contain our new power. we looked at each other after and saw that our skin had stayed the same color, same with our eyes, but our outfits where bigger meaning that we had grown a bit, our hair had grown enough that we could notice but not others. with the hair thought I noticed that our eyesight was sharper, clearer, and we could see in the night. I then noticed that our father had a slight aura around him, the color was rainbow like and had only stayed close to the skin.

G.O.D. had noticed that we had unlocked our powers then and said, "good, your aura will prevent you from sucoming to my dark half, in other words my little brother that was created the same day the worlds split. don't ask how I know, just don't."

I thought about that and said, 'how about that we call your brother, Zarc instead, that way we have someone to take the blame for this mess. that and we can finally get angry at the name.'

"*good Idea.* But I did cause this mess in the first place" everyone said.

*it's okay. but your dark self still needs to take the blame for the world spilt.* I said.

we talked, trained, and discovered with G.O.D. for a good amount of time. we also learned that Sword's big sis (father is still shocked that he has a family, much less that he is a god and his big sis is a goddess) has sealed her memories and will regain them as father regains his memories and powers. we then felt a change in our surroundings. G.O.D. then said,"it is time for all of us to wake up now. we need to talk to others about this I also need to talk to your sister about her powers a bit."

'okay! see you tomarow!' I said.

I woke up, and got dressed. I had noticed that all of our outfits had gotten bigger to fit us. as I got out of my room I heard Sora talking to my mom down stairs. I slap my face and groun. I quickly head downstairs where I saw my dad [AN: I will call Sword, father, sometimes when in the Yu-boys P.O.V. and the adoptive father, dad, no matter what P.O.V. is in] looking at Sora, who was acting like he belonged here. "don't ask. he did this when he first came here, and mom did not mind as he had complimented on her looks!" I told dad.

"is Sword awake?" dad said as he changed the topic.

*yes, and Sora needs to leave before he takes our food!* Sword yelled at me.

I laughed as mom came in with my stack of pancakes and placed them in fount of me which I took several bites out of before I spoke. "yes. and Sora? Don't you dare make the cute face at my adoptive mom to get food from other members of my family, because I learned something last night that I do not want to use unless it is nessisary. GOT IT?"

"yes, sir." Sora replied.

mom and dad look at me and shrug it off, after all I did share my body with four other people (acorrding to them, not to me) so unsual things happen all the time now at our place. I contacted the others about Sword and made a second one to Shun telling him to stop kidnapping Zuzu as there will be consiquenes to be payed. I also told him about Sora in that email.

~after beakfast~

Shun came to my house and knocked on the door. I decided to test out my new powers by opening the door from my seat. "hi, Shun."

He nodded at me and dragged Sora out of the house. my mom looked at me as I never got out of my seat and she and my dad never answered the door. dad got out of his seat and asked Shun for his number in case Sora came back at a later date. Shun had gotten the low down from the email that I had sent, and promtly agreed to come over to keep Sora from taking food from everyone in the family (including him) when Sora comes over.

 **FAF1: sorry that this update took so long. I have new classes, but I won't tell you guys.**


	12. Chapter 11

**FAF1: hi! I had discovered that I had used all of the powers that are main types, so we won't be doing the power section anymore. sorry.**

 **Flower: why is the text all bold?**

 **FAF1: I don't know. now who is doing the disclamer? I really don't have a list made.**

 **Flower: lets see, we have done you, Natsu, Yuya, Grey, Yuri, Erza, Yugo, Mira, Yuto, Laxis, and Vector. Leo has told us that the girls can't do it at all, like we will do that after the rest of the emperers have gone, Zerif will not come for a while as he is being questioned on his past by Erza, Natsu, Macrove, and the magic cosule.**

 **FAF1: that means Mavis is doing it today right? ( Elfman comes in)**

 **Elfman: no sorry, she is not doing it until Zerif does it. so it was me, Lucy, Loke, Juvia, Gajeel, Levi, or Jellel. (we look at him) Okay, fine. I did too much damage to the guild hall.**

 **Flower: punishment for that. and he may send more of the disructive members or people that training to us. Jellel is because of self punishment.**

 **Elfman: that and I am like Natsu in some ways, mostly reading and control.**

 **FAF1: all we did was to tell Natsu that to be seen very powerful is if you are smarter, and more mature. that and Sword had told Natsu some stories about some of the other yu-members.**

 **Flower: yes. and reading is a great way to learn control with card playing, and mediation. card playing needs a more advanced reading skill, and mediation is a way to calm your magic, mind, and body. if you focus on only one aspect then you will not get far.**

 **Sword: no that is not it. it is running from fan girls that helped my body and mind to grow to the point that I could duel while moving. and I was here this whole time.**

 **Elfman: okay... FAF1 does not own Yugioh or Fairytail. they belong to their respective owners.**

"people talking"

'Flower thinking'

~time skip~

I had Irene talk to Erza about their family with G.O.D. conferming most facts that Irene had said. that being said Erza is now under Irene's care when it comes to training Erza's dormant dragon powers. Also the other dragon slayers are also training under her, with Natsu having to deal with his dormant demon powers as well (he can't train in the demon powers unless I am with him).

Zerif now has his empire following coulse rules and also FairyTail's rules. I have the magic coulse's permission to take any mission that I want, regardless of rank, as long as I take Mavis and Zerif with me. Zerif had anoced that Mavis is his fiance and that FairyTail and his empire are now one.

Mavis took on the title of tenth master and is currently Crown Princess of Zerif's empire (despite being a part of FairyTail it is still an empire, but it acts as an overseas branch to the guild) due to being Zerif's fiance.

Gramps now keeps tab on our main branch when me, Zerif, and Mavis are gone; while Ivenell takes care of running the empire when me, Zerif, and Mavis are gone from the capital.

Natsu also has a title as well, but is in training for it (he does not do well with writing, reading, or any kind of ruler stuff). he and Lucy have gotten together, also Jellel with Erza, Gajeel with Levi, Grey with Juvia, and Laxus with Mira. Lucy helps him out from time to time, in his training.

the magic coulsel now has every guild in Fiore (mostly light) become a branch of FairyTail. this was due to the rules that they have and the fact that they will allow the branches to have their own rules as long as they fallow the main rules.

CrimeSorere is now a light guild that deals with dark guild that worships Zerif. Zerif had told the coulsel the true purpose of the R-system, the eclispe gate, and the dark guild Tartrous. he even told them about his past, so that they know how and why he did what he did, and that he did not want to be worshiped by dark guilds, leading to go from independent to light as they are doing their job. Eric and his girl (who was turned into a snake, but is now free from the curse) are now together, with Eric telling his girl what happened when she was a snake (she lost her snake memories when she was freed). Angel and Yukino now spend time together and Sting is Yukino's boyfriend.

anyways, G.O.D. has gone to a few worlds that his true master and his sons are in, with me approving the trips as long as he brings an item from each world to me along with telling what he did there. he always brings back photos that I can look at. but I never see what G.O.D.'s master or the master's sons look like, every time that I ask to see photos of them he says, "last time you saw a photo of them you fainted, and once you woke up you asked again to see it. it means that you keep forgetting their faces and you ask again and again." after that being said for ten times to me I stopped asking about the photos.

I take jobs that are in the thousand year catigory, aka jobs that could sit for a thousand years but have not sat for that long; jobs in the hundrend year catigory, jobs that have sat for a hundrend years or more or could sit for that long; and jobs in the decade catigory, jobs that have sat for ten years or more or could sit for that long. mostly I took them to pass the time, after all it is one of the three things that I do to pas the time. the other two involve paper work for Zerif's and Mavis's job/titles that they have to do from time to time.

~one month after the deal~

I felt something off. I knew that it was not the guild, the empire, or anything that the researchers were doing, as I would get a call if that happened. I felt it again a few days later, again no calls. I asked G.O.D. about the feeling while I was doing paperwork.

he said, "oh, well a world gate is going to open up soon."

"how soon?" I asked.

"it depends on weather they have world travelers with them, and if they are hostile." he replied.

after that I quickly finished up my part of the paperwork and then told my protectors about more people coming here. Natsu was with them when I had told them. he now does ruler stuff, but he still needs a bit of help with his part of the paperwork. he said, "do they come from another world?"

Zerif and Mavis look at him confused. Natsu explains that he once went to another world to save the whole guild, minus a few members who had got out/away from the guild hall/saved from the extraction, and only a few know about it. the ones that knew about it also helped save the guild/traveled to that world.

Ivenell came in after the explanation with a woman that looked like Lucy. G.O.D. said, "Finally you came out of hiding, Anna Heartfelia."

Zerif thanks Ivenell for bringing Anna here. Anna explains what happened to her then asks who I am, along with Mavis and the voice (G.O.D.). I say, "my name is Flower, the woman who looks like a girl with the wing clips is Mavis, and the voice is G.O.D. and he or she, we don't know it's gender so we decided to go with male for now, is in a card right now. normally he would be way bigger but most rooms are too small to fit inside."

Mavis then told Anna about herself. Anna tells me, Mavis, and Natsu (who Anna aparently knew but he didn't) who she is, how she is related to Lucy (mostly for Natsu's sake), and her purpose for now. Natsu tells her about Irene's training and that he knows what he is now. Anna glares a Zerif at that last part. Zerif says, "not my falt that he knows."

G.O.D. spoke up. "can you please help me find a way to have a smaller form, that does not look human? that way I can see what is going on without having to rely on my master's older sister. and I don't want to be confined to a card almost everywhere I go."

Anna looked at me. I pointed at the card on the table. Anna thinks about it for a short while then agreed as long as she helps out in the training that Irene does to the slayers and Erza.

Ivenell tells us about a mission that the coulse wants me to do. I take the mission request from him and see that there is a strange light that is appearing mostly in one area. I tell Natsu that I might need Lucy thus he, Happy, and Lucy are coming with me, Mavis, and Zerif on the mission.

~one week later~

we have gotten to the area where the strange light appears. I look around with the others. we find four rip like lines flouting up in the air. then the strange light appears in front of me.

 **FAF1: Cliffhanger! my first one.**

 **Flower: should we be woried?**

 **FAF1: no. besides I wrote it this way. we won't get an answer on the strange light for a long time. bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**FAF1:** hi, it is time for a new chapter to made!

 **Flower:** this is not good. she is trying to do a chapter that starts the world traveling/memory arc.

 **FAF1** : that is not true. I don't have any arcs set up... okay two or three. and we are still in the first one! this arc is from the first chapter, not including the prologe, to the chapter before the two groups meet. I call this arc, the intro arc or the two groups arc. the next arc is called the the middle arc, the recovery arc, the truth arc, or the eldest arc. the last arc is called the last arc, the island arc, the reuiteing arc, or the home arc.

 **Flower:** how long is the truth arc? and I am guessing that the home arc goes to the end, minus the epiloge? I also want to know who is doing the disclamer today?

 **FAF1:** I don't know, I haven't started writing it. and yes, that arc goes until the end minus the epicloge. and let me take a look at the list... okay next on the list is Alito, who wants to do it.

 **Alito:** you got that right! Vector wants to pull a massive prank on everyone here. and he is using a robot to do it. so I am going to punch it.

 **Flower:** now that you mention it. we did see a robot on the way here. (pulls out a remote and presses a few buttons on it) we took everything it had and then reprogramed it to suit our needs and wants. (robot comes in with a plate full of sweets) we also made sure it could only obey the remote that I have, any others are useless.

 **FAF1:** (takes some sweets that I like) sooo good. that and we also pranked Vector back by sending him to a place where he can't use his powers.

{meanwhile with Vector, in the Five nights at Freddy's world}

 **Vector:** hahahahahahaha! I can't belive that they thought that they could prank me! I mean sending me here was a bad mistake. sure I can't use my powers but it does not mean I can't surive all five nights with only a knife! hahahahahaha!

 **Animectronics:** was he a killer? or someone that was cursed like us? maybe both? who cares! we need to get rid of his knife and any other sharp object here.

 **Vector:** we might have to make a crossover of my adventures here, along with anyone else.

{back with FAF1}

 **FAF1:** good idea Vector. or I would just type out a mini-story right here. (turns back to the others) anyways the disclaimer?

 **Alito:** right! FAF1 does not own anything but Flower and the story. anything else belongs to their repective owners.

 **Flower:** poor, poor, poor animectronics. (turns to FAF1) you could have done something different then this.

 **FAF1:** yeah, I did not think that though. no matter. ON with the story!

'Yuya mind speaking'

*Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Sword speaking*

"people talking"

I head over to LDS and got an email from Zuzu (while I was running) that was thanking me for taking care of Shun for her. I glare at Shun, who looks at me then dashes off to deal with Sora , who is actually panting from all of the running that he did to get away from Shun.

I meet up with Leo outside the building. we wait awhile for the others, includeing Sora and Shun. then Leo says, "Today, all of us are going to XYZ's world. we are going to meet up with Kite who has some news."

We walked into the building and to the gate room. one-by-one we walk into the gate and appear at another gate. I saw Kite waiting for us, with people that Yuto and Shun knows and doesn't know. I take note of the one that is floating and has light blue skin with what looks like gems in several areas.

Kite looked at the gate noticing us and waved us over. "Hello everyone. I would like to introduce you to the people that came from before the world split. the one that has purple hair is called Nash, but Yuma calls him Shark. the blue haired girl is Nash's sister, Merag or Rio. the grey haired one with the glasses is Dumon. the long blond haired one is Mizar, do not call him a girl, he knows how to hurt you badly. ("I am not a girl, Vector!") the one that is next to the big guy is Alito, he tends to be like a little kid at times. the big guy is Graig, he might look bad but he is a big softy. then we have the carrot top, Vector, word of advice he likes to do lots of pranks and some of them can and will harm you if you get caught in them, if you get caught in any of his pranks please tell Shark, Mizar, Rio, and Dumon, they will take care of him. ("Hahahahahahaha." I look at everyone and see that his laugh put everyone on high tentions.) finally we have the red banged one Yuma, do not mess with him unless you want to be killed by Vector, he is a good person and duelest. Yuma can beat both me and Nash if given the chance."

"hey, Kite! you forgot about Astral." Yuma said.

"I don't think that they can see him, Yuma." Kite says.

Astral looks at me, noticing that I was partially stairing at him, then says, "Hello, my name is Astral. most of the time I have help Yuma out with his duels but he has gotten to the point that he can duel others without my help, he even beat me."

As soon as Astral was done, four new people came into the room. Yuto reconized the four and said, *It is good to see that Hart is around now, as Kite went cold due to Hart's carding.*

"Oh! there you are Hart!" Kite runs up to the smallest of the four people. "guys this is my little brother Hart, he was the only one that could calm me down before the attack. the tallest with the light blue hair is my mentor, Quinton. the one that seems flamboyent and is teasing Shark is Quatro. the red head is Trey. Quinton, Quatro, and Trey are all brothers with Quinton being the oldest and Trey being the youngest."

Hart hugs Kite then says, "Where is Yuto-kun, Nii-san?" everyone in our group looks at me. I flich at the words and looks, but no one notices them.

Zuzu quickly says, "Yuto won't show himself yet, but he would like for you to be a big boy for your brother. by the way, who is Astral?"

I step in and say, "Astral is a floating blue guy that has what looks like blue gemstones that is in some areas. the gemstone lookalikes are about the size of half of my thumb and one of his eyes is yellow while the other is white. part of his body is lighter than the other half. he also seem very good a dueling."

everyone but Astral look at me and asks, "You can see him?" I nod.

Sora asked, "does this have anything to do with what you learned last night?"

I bark, "Don't know. Now Keep Quiet!" I look around and then blush in embarestment.

Astral looks at me. I figet under his look. he stops and says something that makes me pale, "Yuya, it seems that you can hold several number cards without losing control to the cards."

I reply, "it helps if you had to deal with a dragon that wants to destroy several worlds and then some. and I may have some help nowadays."

everyone from my group and Kite pale at the metion of Zarc. I quickly say, "he won't be taking **US** over anytime soon. and the dragon's name is Zarc, not the one that is still recovering from being possesed. that guy's name is Sword, and he may know about some of you guys as he is also from before the world split. uh. do you guys know about the world split? or at least heard about it?"

Shark, Rio, Dumon, Mizar, Alito, Graig, Vector, Yuma, Astral, Hart, Quinton, Quatro, and Trey all shook their heads. Hart spoke up, "I am the only one that heard about it. I was listening in on big brother's call yesterday and that is how I had heard about it."

Shark says, "most of us didn't know about this world split until today, and we all know about world traveling as we have most of the major players in a war that may not exist now. Hart, Quinton, Quatro, and Trey haven't world traveled at all. but they did play major roles in that war, Hart is the only one of us who can't duel but is vital to Kite. Kite cares more and is more willing to fight if he can keep Hart out of danger."

I decide to tell them that if there are other worlds then there are some that have human like creatures. I did and also told them about mine and Zuzu's condition. this leads Shark to think for a while. once he relizes something, he somehow creates a portal that he walks into. I look at the others and see that only all but one of Kite's group shrug and Vector starts looking at each one of us. Shark comes back with a necklace around his neck and caring six objects that all had a red gem somewhere on them. he gives a smaller version of his necklace to Rio, two bracelets to Dumon and Alito, a t-shirt to Mizar, and two necklaces that was just the gem to Graig and Vector. Alito blinks and whoops with joy, Vector starts his insane laugh, Dumon sighs and mentions getting first aid kits, Rio glares at Vector while muttering about hurting Vector, Graig blinks and then hugs Alito who hugs him back, Mizar also glares at Vector who felt the glares of Rio, Mizar, and Shark (he was glaring at the start).

Alito then yells, "Yes! The Barians are back! No more acting like a human most of the time! I am off to Barian World!" he opens a portal and dissapears into it.

Dumon shakes his head. he then procedes to tell Vector to not do the following things: tease anyone, kill anyone, and pull stuff (like pranks) off that can tick any of the others off. Vector ignores him and summons a sword to attack people with.

I take a mental look at Yuto and I said 'do you want to punish him? that someone needs to tell Yuri about this, and it would be better if I did it.'

Yuto said *Yes, I do want to punish him. and thanks, Yugo does not know and I need a bit of time off from what is happening in here.* with that he takes over our body to punish Vector.

I head out into the shared area, and try to find Yuri. to my suprise Yuri was near his room preparing for some of his pranks. I quickly run up to him and tell him about Vector. he says, *one prankster is enough and Vector is that prankster.*

I notice that Yuri started to take all of his pranks that are in Yugo's room, while he was saying that. it was more of a mutter than him actully saying it. I quickly take over our body and notice everyone looking at me.

"what? I was telling Yuri about Vector, and to be honest Vector needed that. Yuri is making sure that Vector is the main prankster around here. and Vector needs to know that he can't prank me or my Brothers/Father without some punishment waiting for him." I say.

Nash takes a good look at me and then Vector. he then says, "Good, one less person that Vector can do anything to. and that same someone can cause Vector harm. he NEEDS more of those."

Vector justs laughs and starts making fun of Nash's names and nicknames. Zuzu walks up to Vector with an angry look in her eyes. Vector looks at her and gets close to her. she takes out her fan. me and several others, who have felt or know of the girl's wrath, back up. everyone else, including Vector, look confused. Zuzu then wacks Vector upside the head, making him go flying into the sky, and broke the ceiling at the same time. everyone is in shock but me as I am looking at her in fear, having known that the girls are ours thus this little display of supper-human stuff.

Alito came back via portal. he looked up and saw the hole that had everyone but me confused. he looked at the rest of us and said, "I was wondering when Vector was going to flying by a punch or hit."

Zuzu looks at him and quickly asks Alito how to hit better. to which he agrees and tells about the different supper-human like speices: gods, half-gods, magictions, astralians, and barians. I told Alito to not forget: demons, dragons, and any hybrids. he agreed with me. everyone but me and Alito ask how I know along with him. Alito points out that he loves fighting thus knows about the spieces that can give a good fight. Yuma agrees with Alito (I ask Yuma later why he agreed with Alito, he said, "Alito was a gladiator in his past life.").

I decided to tell everyone about my dream that I had last night. I did omit a few details, such as me, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Sword being gods, and some of what we can do. Alito however figures it out and whispers to me, "you guys are gods, but I won't tell. you guys look like you need to get used to being gods. oh, and Sword I like you already." he then offers a lesion or two on how to fight, how to blend in/hide, and how to control our powers just to make sure that we know how to use them properly. we take him up on that offer.

Vector telports in with a look on his face that was shock and fear. he says, "I know that you aren't gods, barians, dragons, demons, hybrids, astralians, or magictions. because most of them emit an energy when using something to hit. so who do you four like?"

with that all of us knew who Vector was talking to, and boy Zuzu was shocked. that and me and my brothers and farther fainted.

 **FAF1:** that took a long time. (ducks Vector's knife) Okay, a while with a long time forgetting this, doing school work, and what ever else I was doing.

 **Vector:** that was mainly for making me go flying though the roof! and you have more ideas to do right?

 **Flower:** yes she does, and I am just a OC that takes the mother/sister/aunt/whatever female role that lives in her head/stories.

 **FAF1:** please review. and Vector go home! I did change the story title for the arcs seeing as it will take a while to do the whole story in one go.


End file.
